ivy in space
by anime randomness1
Summary: another wacky adventure where ivy is abducted by aliens plz read


IVY IN SPACE

A few days after the toaster incident (like the next day) we were in a

pharmacy (idk which one just a pharmacy) where nati and ivy were FIGHTING

OVER A SNICKERS! (in my mind while they were fighting this song was in my head. we keep it

gangsta from jersey shore btw Wanna see a 32 year old and a 17 year old fighting like 5 year olds saying

gimmie calling each other poopy head and big boob hag) OVER A SNICKERS? I don't!

(Unless it's a cat fight ending in a lesbiaaaaaa ill shut up now) when leaving the pharmacy

my gf and ivy went home when all of a sudden ivy was kidnapped.

(You're probably wondering how ivy was kidnapped why and who) ivy was abducted by an

alien. Abducted- (ABDUCTED BY ALIENS IS THAT THE BEST

YOU CAN COME UP WITH? NIGHTMARE, ZASALAMEL, TIRA,

CERVANTES, ALIENS?...SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT. A 32

YEAR OLD WARRIOR ALCHEMIST WHO FOUGHT THE FORCES

OF DARKNESS, DESTROYED AN EVIL, SWORD GOT ABDUCTED

BY ALF? W...T...F? DID THE AUTHOR RAN OUT OF IDEAS OR

IS HE TRYING TO PISS US...off? Wait! I'm the writer...never mind just keep reading.)

Ivy was abducted by aliens and it was up to us to save her. Back

at my house Vespa and kasumi were wondering how to go save ivy.

So we went to taco bell to think and have a burrito. We went to

taco bell and we saw Hilde eating a burrito. Anyway I went to her

and said hi she said hi and offered me a burrito. I took it and we

had lunch together along with kasumi my gf and Vespa. We had

lunch and told Hilde ivy was abducted by aliens. Hilde said she

would help us under 1 condition. Go to long john silver's find

sophitia and Cassandra because they owe her a sushi dinner for

losing a mini golf game. So we went to long john silvers (it was right

across because we were in san Patricio) and I saw Cassandra and sohpitia they

were eating fish. I went to them and asked them if they would help

me save ivy they said yes. So we went to natis house and we

started to build a spaceship. It appears that Cassandra is a rocket

scientist (srsly she got a degree in rocket science in la polytechnica) so she made a

rocket, (the USS tulio) got inside and flew to space. We went to 3 planets.

Planet 1

The planet of dogs

The planet of dogs. The planet where the only animals that live

there are dogs. (There's other planets with weirder dominant species so don't complain.) We

went to the dog king and asked him if he saw Ivy (the ship that had ivy led us

to the planet so there must be some clue or something) he said he saw a ship carrying a

big breasted woman flew by. He said he would help us UNDER 1

CONDITION! Carry his 300 puppies (yes that's a lot of puppies) from one

house to another so we took his puppies we took a giant

marshmallow (yes a giant marshmallow) and bounced them their

home. Everything was going good until the alien threw a bomb at

the house the dog king threw the bomb back at the alien and blew

the other house up with the alien but the alien got away. The dog

king thanks us and said that the alien was heading to the planet of

cows (yes another planet where there's only 1 dominant species I know this story is getting weird wait till chapter 4)

PLANET 2

THE PLANET OF COWS

We went to the planet of cows and for some reason we saw raiza

hugging cows (...i...i...i...i rly don't know how or why...eh...WHY

WAS SHE THERE? AND WHY WAS SHE HUGGING COWS?

ANYWAY raiza was hugging cows. My gf nati asked her why was

she hugging cows. Raiza said I do this every weekend. (...ok?) My

gf said ok. (Yezz) we asked raiza if she saw ivy she said yes and then

she sneezed. (Idk) anyway she said she'd help us (says annoyed) UNDER 1

CONDITION. MILK THE COWS. WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH

THE FAVORS? GO TO LONG JOHN SILVERS, SAVE 300

PUPPIES, MILK THE COWS WUT NEXT? So me, my gf ,Vespa ,

Hilde, sophitia, kasumi, raiza , and Cassandra were milking cows

UNTIL A UFO STARTED ABDUCTING THE COWS (NO IT WASN'T

THE ALIEN WHO ABDUCTED IVY IT WAS ANOTHER UFO IDK WHICH ALIEN IT JUST WAS A UFO DON'T

ASK ME WHICH ALIEN WAS IT I CANT CLASSIFY ALIENS IT WAS A UFO ABDUCTING ALIENS IT WAS TAKING THE COWS IDK WHY IT JUST WAS SO PLZ LETS GET BACK TO THE STORY!) raiza said

save the cows so we drew our swords and fought the ship it was

defeated when sophitia threw a waffle at it (in fact it blew up the ship) we

saved the cows. Raise thanked us I asked her if she would join us

she said yes and I gave her a transformer action figure (bumblebee) so

I, my gf, kasumi, raiza, Hilde, Vespa, Cassandra, and sophitia

went to the last planet.

THE THIRD PLANET

THE PLANET OF MINAH BIRDS

WE CHASED THE SHIP TO THE 3RD AND FINAL PLANET EAT

PLASMA! SAID VESPA AS SHE SHOT THE ALIENS SHIP WITH

THE OUR SHIPS PLASMA CANNONS. FIRE PHOTON TORPEDOS!

SAID NATI AS HILDE FIRED THE PHOTON TORPEDOES AT THE

SHIP. SHES GOIN DOWN! SAID VESPA PREPARE TO BORAD! I

SAID AS WE WERE BOTH CRASHING TO THE PLANET. HOW

WILL WE BOARD THE SHIP? SAID HILDE EVER PLAYED FORCE

UNLEASED 2? YOU MEAN? SAID HILDE ARE YOU SERIOUS?

SAID HILDE WITH A SCARED LOOK ON HER FACE. YES! I SAID

NO DUDE! YOURE CRAZY! WE HAVE NO CHOICE. PREPARE TO

BOARD! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT! SAID RAIZA. AS BOTH

SHIPS CAME CRASHING DOWN I BLASTED THE WINDOW OF

THE SHIP (with the force) AND WE FLEW FROM ONE SHIP TO

ANOTHER WHILE FALLING TO THE PLANET. (ok ok I know wut your thinking

how can that be possible while falling at thousands of miles per hour and to mention burning up in the

atmosphere? well I'll tell you...ITS A STORY!) we caught up with the ship and

braced ourselves PREPARE FOR IMPACT! YELLED CASSANDRA

as we crashed into the 3rd planet but while we crashed all of us

flew all over the ship and slammed into walls doors ceilings and

even toilets. (At least Hilde) We regrouped we were all ok except Hilde

who was smelling kinda ripe. (Unfortunately she fell HEAD FIRST

into the alien's toilet and ...um it wasn't flushed) ugh Hilde wuts

that stench? Said sopitia. It's chocolate. Said Hilde. You sure?

You smell like a vagina with a yeast infection. Said Vespa. It's

chocolate. Said Hilde. I don't think chocolate has sushi on it unless

its chocolate covered sushi but only I and ash like- OK OK ITS

SHIT! IM COVERED IN SHIT! I FELL IN THE TOILET AND IM

COVERED IN CAQUI! THERE YOU HAPPY said Hilde in an angry

you CAN WE JUST GET IVY AND GET OUT OF HERE? ...ok I

said. So we went all over the ship until we saw the alien it was

EXCEL. dun dun

! Yes it was

excel from excel saga apparently she won a spaceship in a butter

finger eating contest. (Apparently she ate 195 butterfingers. how she is still alive is beyond

me) we said after her so we chased her ALL OVER THE SHIP! But

the damn ship was huge (like star destroyer huge) everyone was tired but I

wasn't going down that easy. So I chased her until I threw a

mynah bird (btw a mynah bird is a bird from new Zealand it talks and its cute but when it's a whole

planet of them and they get in your way while youre chasing excel and they're all over the ship saying mine

like the seagulls in finding nemo they're annoying as FUCK!) At her she was knocked

out but now in a coma. I finally found ivy and wouldn't you know it

SHE WAS DRINKING TEA! OH MY GOD! WE WERE ALL OVER

THE GALAXY LOOKING FOR THIS CHICK, WORRIED TO DEATH

ABOUT HER AND SHES DRINKING TEA AS IF EVERYTHING

WAS COOL? IM GONNA SLAP A BITCH! YOU! I SAID ALL

ANGRY, HURT, CUT AND COVERED IN FEATHERS WHAT THE

HELL WE WENT ALL OVER THE GALAXY TO SAVE YOU AND

YOURE HAVING TEA? SAVE ME? SHE SAID AS SHE STARTED

LAUGHING. No you got it all wrong. She said in a happy way. I

was abducted because excel wanted to have tea with me and,

cheer me up after fighting with your gf over a sill chocolate bar.

...i passed out

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
